


Unexpected

by IvvyMoon (blue_jack)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, NaruKiba - Freeform, Pining, Top!Naruto, bottom!Kiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/IvvyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't the person you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't even remember why I wrote this fic since I'm more of a NaruSasu shipper, but I was actually pretty happy with it.

“She was the one.” Kiba let his head fall to the bar top with a loud _thunk_. “Ow.”

“You okay there?”

“Yeah. I have a hard head.” He twisted just enough to gaze sorrowfully at the bartender, Na . . . Naruto. At his new best friend, Naruto. “The one!”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Even though the words were predictable, Kiba found himself believing Naruto actually meant them, although the sympathy perversely just made him feel worse about the whole thing. 

“I even introduced the two of them! It’s just—it’s not fair! I’ve been in love with her since elementary school!”

“Ah. Schoolboy crush.” Naruto set down the glass he was wiping and leaned forward on the counter so Kiba didn’t have to strain his neck so much to see him. “I feel your pain, brother. I had two of those myself.”

“ _Two_?”

He laughed. “My best friends. I was in love with both of them, but neither of them felt the same way. Took me a long time to get over it, _long_ time, but I did eventually and now, well, looking back, I can’t believe I thought either of them was the person for me.”

“Why? What happened?” Kiba sniffled and rubbed the back of his hand against his nose. He wasn’t crying. He was just . . . not crying.

“Nothing happened really. We’re still friends even, good friends. But Sakura only ever wanted Sasuke, and Sasuke, well, he has a hard time looking past his own problems. He’s had a shit life, so I can see why, but . . . I don’t know, I don’t believe in letting myself drown under sorrow. There’s always something worth smiling over if you let yourself see it.” Naruto shrugged.

“That’s deep, dude.” Kiba let his head roll back until his nose was smooshed against the bar once again. “I agree with you one hundred percent. Or I will. Starting tomorrow.”

Naruto chuckled and patted him on the back. “One day at a time. Here. This one’s on me.”

“Thanks.” Kiba cradled the glass close to his cheek. “My name’s Kiba, by the way. Kiba Inuzuka.”

“Nice to meet you, Kiba. I’m Naruto Uzumaki.”

\-----

“You’re looking a lot better than the last time I saw you.”

Kiba grinned ruefully, sliding onto the stool. “Yeah, I’m still getting used to the idea that she’s getting married, but it doesn’t make me want to curl in a ball under the covers in the middle of my bed anymore at least.”

Naruto winced. “That’s progress. I suppose.”

Kiba snorted. “Ain’t that the truth. Rum and coke, please.”

“Sure thing.”

Kiba watched as Naruto moved confidently behind the bar. He didn’t know why he’d chosen the Rasengan, one of many bars he’d passed on his long walk from the restaurant where he’d heard about the engagement to his apartment, but he was glad he had. Naruto was a good guy, and since none of his friends ever went to that particular bar that he knew of, it was the perfect place to hang out and escape everyone’s well-meaning attempts at cheering him up. So not what he needed.

“Ah, you’re getting that look on your face again.” Naruto set the glass down on a napkin in front of Kiba. “Stop thinking about it.”

“Ha! Easier said than done.” Kiba took a drink, enjoying the way the alcohol made his throat tighten.

“Well, it would help if you had some friends around you. Haven’t you ever heard you shouldn’t drink alone?”

“But I’m not alone. You’re here.” He stuck out his tongue.

Naruto grinned and shook his head. “Yeah, but I get _paid_ to be here.

“And I’m the one paying you. So shut up. Have a drink. I owe you one from last time.”

“I’m surprised you even remember last time,” Naruto muttered, and Kiba scowled, but Naruto got himself a beer and made himself comfortable, leaning against the bar, and Kiba let it go. “You’re just lucky it’s so slow right now.”

“What? You’re saying you wouldn’t drop everything to hang out with me?” Kiba cocked an eyebrow and realized he was flirting but didn’t much care. Naruto would know he wasn’t serious.

“Oh, Kiba.” Naruto’s eyes became smoky, and he leaned that tiniest bit closer. “If you called, I’d come running, baby.”

Kiba put his hand in Naruto’s face and lightly shoved him away. “Asshole.”

Naruto grinned, unrepentant. “You started it.”

“Yeah, and I’m ending it, too.” 

Naruto shrugged. “Oh well. You win some, you lose some. Oops. Duty calls.” Kiba turned to see the other customer waiting at the opposite end of the bar. “You want anything when I come back?”

“Uh . . . nah. I gotta get going.” He hadn’t come in to have another late-nighter, and he knew Shikamaru would be stopping by soon to check up on him. Better to not feed his friends’ belief that he was so devastated by the news that he needed a baby-sitter every night by showing up to his own apartment late and reeking of alcohol. He put enough money to take care of both drinks plus tip and stood up.

“Alright. Later, Kiba.”

“See ya, Naruto.”

\-----

“Ha! Pay up, asshole!” 

Naruto glared but coughed up the five bucks. “How did you get so good at foosball? I mean, hell, I own a damn table, but you keep winning!”

“College dorm had a foosball table downstairs. Great for study breaks.”

Naruto shook his head. “How are you at pool?”

“I kick ass at pool!”

“Yeah? Willing to put your money where your mouth is?”

“Bring it on, bitch.” 

An hour later, Kiba’s pride was in tatters, and he was down fifty bucks. He groaned pitifully as Naruto sank the eight ball to win another game.

“You suck, you know that, right?”

“Hmm. Must be my lucky night.”

“You totally set me up with the foosball thing, didn’t you?”

“Uh huh.”

“I hate you so much.”

“Love you, too, Kiba. Love you, too.”

\-----

“Explain to me why I’m here again?” Naruto whispered from the corner of his mouth as he smiled at all the curious faces watching them.

“You’re my date. Now shut up and have fun.”

“How can I have fun when everyone is _staring_ at me?” 

“Dude, ego much?”

“Hey, I—”

“Look, I couldn’t show up by myself, that would’ve been too humiliating, and you were the only person I could think of last minute like this.”

“Wow. Don’t I just feel like the belle of the ball.” Naruto shook his head, sidling closer. “Fine! But you owe me, big time! And you’re not leaving my side the whole night! I feel like they’re all just waiting to pounce on me or something.”

Kiba rolled his eyes. “Seriously. Ego.”

But Naruto actually had a point. Everyone _was_ staring at them, and Kiba knew it was because he’d been so close-mouthed about the nights he’d bailed on the rest of the crew in order to have a night alone at Rasengan. He still saw Hinata everywhere, had to act interested and happy for her as she talked about the wedding preparations, and it was . . . it was a lot easier, but he still needed a break every now and then. Some time away from having to keep his smile always at the ready.

Admittedly, he should’ve told Naruto more than “You’ve gotta come with me right now. It’s a matter of life and death,” before dragging him out of the bar and over to the club Hinata’s father had rented out for her birthday party, but he’d been desperate. He hadn't intended on bringing anyone, but as the hour got closer, the idea of showing up at the party, alone and pathetic, just seemed worse and worse. And while he had a few coworkers he might have considered asking out, if he'd shown up with someone on a first date, all his friends would've known he'd done it just because he couldn't bear to appear by himself. So he'd rushed over to Rasengan, given Naruto the once over to make sure his clothes were nice enough to go out in and had hauled him out. 

“Aren’t people going to be suspicious that you brought a guy?” Naruto hissed through his teeth as he grinned and nodded his head at a passing couple.

“Nah, they all know about my bi-curious days in college. They’ll just assume I’m rebounding from Hinata all the way to the other side of the spectrum.”

"Bi-curious?" He could see Naruto's amused expression from the corner of his eye. "Is that anything like gay thoughtful? Homo interested? Queer inquisitive?"

"Ha ha ha. I went out with two guys in college. It was fun, it was fine, but they weren't . . . they weren't Hinata."

"Hey, none of that." Kiba made an undignified sque—grunt, an undignified grunt as Naruto wrapped his arms around him and dipped him. "We're at a party, and you're my date for the evening, which means that sadness is prohibited. Naruto Uzumaki equals a good time. You'll find my phone number in bathrooms, on blogs, everyone agrees. I'm a party all by myself."

"If you don't let me up right now, I'm going to take your good time and shove it up your ass."

Naruto paused. "Fair enough." He swung Kiba back around. 

“I thought you said you _didn’t_ want everyone to stare, moron,” Kiba complained as he tried to straighten his clothes, ignoring the tingling where Naruto’s arms had been. He was just self-conscious. Self-conscious.

“Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.” He slid his arm around Kiba’s waist, pulling him close, and Kiba would’ve elbowed him, except Naruto whispered, “Twelve o’clock. Someone’s coming our way.”

Hinata.

Kiba forced himself to relax, and he was smiling by the time Hinata reached them.

“Kiba, it’s so good to see you.” He reached out, enfolding her in a hug, his smile tightening for a second as he hid his face in her hair.

“You, too, babe. Happy birthday, Hinata!”

“Thank you,” she said softly, her cheeks flushing softly.

“This is my friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is Hinata Hyuuga.” Naruto startled at her last name, making Kiba glance over, but Naruto looked the same as always, so he filed it away to ask about later. 

“Pleased to meet you, Hinata.” Naruto gallantly kissed the back of Hinata’s hand, causing her cheeks to turn bright red. “Kiba’s said so much about you.”

“Ah, Kiba is too kind. Although I wish I could say the same. Kiba has been very quiet about you.”

“Yeah, well, uh, that’s because—”

“Naruto?”

They all turned.

“ _Gaara_?” Naruto’s face broke out in a wide smile, and he grabbed the other man, hugging him and thumping his back. “Shit, Gaara, it’s been forever! How have you been, man?”

“You know Gaara?” Kiba and Hinata asked simultaneously.

“Oh, yeah. We went to the same high school togeth—”

“Naruto?”

“Huh? _Neji_?”

Kiba blinked as he found himself in the middle of some Twilight Zone hug party. He didn’t think Gaara or Neji would let anyone touch them so affectionately in public, but here was Naruto— _his_ Naruto—being surrounded by some of the most reserved and cold men he knew. What the hell?

“Naruto?” Not again!

Naruto whirled around, gaping. “ _Sasuke_? Okay, this is just getting weird now.”

Yeah, it was. Kiba pushed his way forward until he was next to Naruto. He didn’t like the way they were all looking at Naruto. Like he was the cherry on top of a hot fudge sundae. And like they were all wondering how many knots they could tie his stem into with their tongues. Kiba’s eyes narrowed, and he grabbed Naruto’s hand. Four pairs of eyes turned to him.

“Inuzuka, what are you—?”

“How do you know—?”

“Kiba, I had no idea you were—”

“What do you think you’re—?”

“Oh, wow, is that a buffet? I’m starving. Let’s go grab something to eat, Kiba, okay? Sorry, guys! We’ll be back in a bit.” It was either walk or be dragged, so Kiba hurried to match Naruto’s stride, shooting one last look back at the group of men who were frowning and at Hinata who was looking just as confused as he felt.

“What the hell was all that about?”

“You didn’t tell me you were in love with Hinata _Hyuuga_ ,” Naruto whispered, eyes wild, jerking Kiba forward so he stumbled.

“What difference does it make what her last name is?”

“Because I know all these guys, and I wouldn’t have come if I’d realized everyone was going to be here!”

“Why not?” Kiba asked angrily, vaguely hurt that Naruto wouldn’t have supported him.

“Because you remember the name of _my_ childhood crush?”

“Yeah, Sakura and Sas—oh fuck, not Sasuke _Uchiha_?”

“Yes, Sasuke Uchiha! And to make things worse, while I was chasing after Sasuke, Neji and Gaara were chasing after me!”

“No!”

“YES! So fucking awkward! I went to a different college than Neji and Gaara and haven’t seen them since then, and while Sasuke and I are still friends, _he_ now thinks we should give the whole dating thing a try, and I keep telling him I’m too busy with starting up the bar and everything, but once he finds out that you and I are ‘dating,’ he’s gonna shit a brick. Damn it!”

Kiba snickered. He didn’t mean to, but it was just too ridiculous. Here he’d been, just wanting to stay under the radar and get through the night, and instead, his life had somehow become some sort of soap opera, replete with love triangles and scorned lovers. 

“What the—damn it, Kiba, stop laughing!”

“I can’t help it!” He staggered to a halt, forcing Naruto to stop with him as he struggled for breath. Something like hysteria kept him laughing, even though he knew it wasn’t really that funny. But it felt—fuck, it felt so good to let it out, to just . . . let it all out.

“You’re such a jackass! You know they’re all going to think you’re laughing at them now, don’t you?”

Kiba hiccupped, and tried to calm down, looking to the side. Sure enough, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara were all glaring at him. It made him laugh harder.

“You are such a dead man.” Kiba turned around, to see a reluctant smile tugging at Naruto’s mouth. His cheeks hurt, his stomach hurt, his heart hurt . . . but everything felt lighter. He felt . . . he felt good. “Sasuke hates to be laughed at.”

“Yeah?” He couldn’t stop grinning. “Well, if he’s going to kill me, then I should at least make it worth my while.”

“Wha—?”

And Kiba kissed him.

\-----

“Yo, Kiba, what’s up?”

“Hey . . . Naruto.” Kiba sat down stiffly on his normal stool, wondering what he was supposed to say. 

“Can I get you something to drink?”

“Ah, whatever you have on tap would be good.”

“Sure thing.”

Kiba watched as Naruto did his thing, setting the drink in front of him before walking to another part of the bar to take a different order. It was . . . argh, maybe he was just imagining things, but it was all so _uncomfortable_. Even though it never had been before. But ever since . . .

He should never have taken Naruto to the party. Things had gotten weird. They were . . . ugh, so weird. He'd never thought of Naruto as anything other than a friend, someone fun to distract him while he got over Hinata, completely separate from his normal routine. But now . . . it was like having other people see Naruto as attractive had forced him to recognize what was in front of his own fucking face. Naruto was hot. He was, hell, he was seriously hot, lean and fit, funny, easy to be with. And he tasted . . . 

He’d just been screwing around. The kiss hadn’t—at least, it hadn’t started off as—but then it’d changed—and now—fuck, now he was—

“So I haven’t seen you around in a while.” Naruto leaned against the bar, smiled at Kiba like he didn’t have a care in the world, and fuck, had Naruto’s eyes always been that amazing shade of blue? “Work keeping you busy?”

“Yeah. Something like that.” He took a deep swallow of his beer, wrenching his gaze away from Naruto, not wanting to admit that he’d been spazzing about the kiss. Naruto didn’t seem to care, which meant he shouldn’t care, and he should be grateful that nothing seemed to have changed, except now—he almost spat. “Is that _Uchiha_?”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Yeah, he’s been coming around every day since the party.”

“He’s come every day for the past two _weeks_?” 

“Sasuke gets a little . . . fixated. It’s no big deal.” 

“No big deal? He’s trying to kill me with his eyes!”

Naruto snickered, picking up Kiba’s glass and taking a drink as Kiba stared. 

“What are you _doing_?”

“Sorry, but he kept asking, so I told him it was a whirlwind romance type of thing, that we’d only just met but I was already head over heels crazy about you, and that it was only a matter of time before we tied the knot, got two miniature poodles, and started to color coordinate our clothes.”

“You did _what_?” He felt lightheaded.

“Oh, relax.” Naruto laughed, shoving his shoulder. “It’s not like I really expect you to meet me in City Hall tomorrow afternoon or anything. But I had to tell him _something_ to get him off my back—”

“But now he’s going to be on _my_ back!”

“Sasuke’s not like that! Okay, yeah, he is. But he won’t do anything to you. He doesn’t _really_ want me, so even though he’s angry that I apparently chose you over him, it's his pride that's hurt, not his heart."

“What do you mean he doesn’t _really_ want you?”

Naruto shrugged. “Sasuke likes the idea of me, of how well we get along. And he’s never been interested in anyone besides a quick fuck, so he thinks that the two of use should try things out to see if he _could_ be interested. He’s just confused, and I’m comfortable for him. But he’ll accept it if I tell him someone else makes me happy. So even though he’s pissed off at you now, he’ll get over it.”

“I don’t know.” Kiba snuck another glance at Uchiha and didn’t believe that Naruto understood quite as much as he thought he did. Uchiha was jealous. He could see it from here. “He looks pretty fucking pissed off.”

“Nah, Sasuke always looks angry. Don’t worry about it.”

Kind of hard to not worry about it when he could feel the _die, die, die_ vibes coming directly at him. He rolled his shoulders and looked resolutely forward.

“And . . . I mean, I know I started it all, but I didn't mean to make you lie to your friends or . . . you said you used to—”

“This is good for Sasuke. He needs to stop thinking about me that way and broaden his horizons. Trust me. Dating Sasuke would be the worst idea ever. We're just too . . . we'd make each other crazy. And sure, I used to have feelings for him, but like I said before, I think back on it now and wonder how I ever thought he was the right person for me. Sorry for not asking if you’d mind going along with the charade though, but you weren’t around, and I had to tell him something.”

“It’s not a problem. Like I said, I started it."

Naruto grinned. “Yeah, that’s what I thought, too. But just like you had to kiss me, I’m going to have to do couple-y stuff with you, too, whenever Sasuke’s around, like drinking out of your glass and holding your hand and shit, ‘kay?”

So . . . so Naruto thought he’d just kissed him to convince everyone at the party they were together? Well, that was . . . that was good. That was good, right?

“Okay.”

“Awesome.” Kiba didn’t understand why Naruto’s smile widened so much until he realized Naruto was leaning closer.

“Right now?” he asked, leaning back slightly. Damn it, they were going to kiss _again_? 

“No time like the present.” Shit.

Kiba closed his eyes tightly just as Naruto’s lips pressed against his. Just like the last time—and fuck, he’d been thinking about it so much recently; it was all he’d been able to think about—it started off softly, a little brush, warm and sweet, and then it changed, mouths opening, tongues sliding, his fingers in Naruto’s hair, Naruto’s fingers on the back of his neck, pulling him closer—

“That should do it.” Naruto winked and straightened, released Kiba so he flopped back down on his stool—when had he stood up?—and took a deep gasp of air, his fingertips and lips feeling swollen and sensitive. “He left.”

Kiba blinked and looked around. Sure enough, Sasuke was gone, the front door just settling closed.

“Thanks for the help, Kiba.”

“Yeah,” he said vaguely, his heart pounding. “No problem.”

\-----

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kiba asked as he rushed to the bar, slightly out of breath from running.

"Thank fuck you're here." Naruto came around the bar, revealing snug black pants that made Kiba's breath catch in his throat—fuck, this was getting out of control, this was Naruto, they weren't really dating, it was fucking _Naruto_ —and grabbed Kiba's arm, pulling him towards a door in the side.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, looking back in time to see one of Naruto's employees taking his place at the bar.

"Sasuke is getting suspicious." Naruto herded him down a hallway.

"He is? Why?" 

"Because he comes by every day, and I'm always here, but you only come in occasionally, and he's not stupid. At this stage in our 'relationship,' we should be banging against every flat surface, not just kissing once or twice a night.” They reached what he guessed was Naruto’s office, and Naruto closed the door behind them, shutting out the noise from the main room.

“You called me because of that?” Kiba pulled free and faced Naruto, crossing his arms across his chest. “I heard your voicemail to get here at five and tried to call, but no one picked up, and I thought it was really important! I left work early and—”

“This _is_ important! You don’t _get_ how important it is!” And Naruto started unbuttoning his shirt.

“What—what the hell are you doing?” Kiba asked, his voice too loud, his eyes too wide. He realized his hands were in front of his face like he was trying to ward Naruto off, and he dropped them, feeling ridiculous but still totally freaked out. “What the fuck, dude?”

“Oh, calm down. Sheesh, you don’t have to act so horrified.” He redid the buttons, purposefully skipping one so his shirt was askew and slightly untucked. “I’m not expecting you to do anything serious. Just a few kisses and stuff, messing up each others' hair, that sort of thing.”

“Kiss—Sasuke isn’t even here right now!”

“I know! But he’ll be here in like ten minutes, and I want him to see you leaving!”

“Naruto, this is going too far—”

“Kiba. This will be the last time. Sasuke’s going out of town for business, and he’s not going to be back for a month. A _month_. Just do this last thing for me, and then we can ‘break up’ right before Sasuke gets back. I'll be able to use the 'not ready to date anyone else' card, and it'll give Sasuke time to get over his wacked out idea that we should date. Come on, man! Don’t leave me hanging like this!”

“I don’t think—”

“ _Kiba_.” He swallowed, his throat dry and tight as Naruto closed the gap between them. “Kiba, let me. Let me, please.”

Fuck. “Naruto—”

“ _Kiba_.” That was unfair, that was cheating. Naruto couldn’t say his name like that and expect him to think afterward. “Please.”

 _Fucker_. He growled, pissed off that he was giving up, giving in, and he pulled Naruto forward that last step, held Naruto's head still as he licked and sucked at his lips, his tongue, threw himself into the kiss as if it was his last one.

Kiba's eyes squeezed tight, and he pressed even harder against Naruto, tried to draw him even closer. This . . . this was going to be the last time he kissed Naruto. 

His mouth fell open when Naruto started trailing sucking, biting kisses down his neck, undid the top buttons of his shirt to reach his collarbone, his shoulder. His hands dug into Naruto's waist, wanting to go lower and not doing it because once he had the memory of touching Naruto there, he would never be able to get rid of it. He tried to remind himself that Naruto was giving him the hickies for Sasuke's benefit, not because he actually wanted Kiba, but it was hard to think when Naruto's hand was grabbing the hair at the base of his neck and pulling it back, just this side of painful. His cock throbbed, desperate for friction, and he mindlessly pressed against Naruto, groaning when he realized Naruto was just as hard.

The sound made him jerk back, made him realize what he was doing. "That's—that's enough, Naruto. Shit. _Enough_. I—I gotta get going."

"Kiba, wait—"

But he couldn't wait, didn't want to hear whatever it was Naruto had to say, just wanted to get out of there before he made even more of a fool of himself.

\-----

“You seem distracted.”

“Huh?” Kiba blinked and looked at Naruto, finally realizing the game was over. “Oh, sorry. Tired is all.”

“Yeah?” He smiled warmly, making Kiba’s heart clench, making his fingers tighten around the pool cue. “You should go home then, get some sleep.”

“Nah, that’s what the weekend is for, catching up on all the sleep I’ve been missing." And he didn't . . . he was totally in over his head, but he didn't want to leave Naruto before he had to, Naruto who hadn't so much as touched him ever since Kiba had walked out of his office two weeks ago.

Kiba hadn't realized how much he'd gotten used to Naruto's kisses, to the casual hugs and easy intimacy. He hadn't realized how much he had started believing the lies.

What sucked the most was that he'd been so careful! Had never let the kisses go too far, had never held Naruto as long as he'd wanted or as close, had laughed and tried to remember that Hinata had been the One, because he . . . he didn't want to go through it again. He didn't want to be left behind or abandoned, had convinced himself that he was okay with being alone, preferred it, didn't need the drama or insane ups and downs.

But after two weeks without so much as a pat on the back, Kiba was feeling starved, ravenous, wanted to run his hands and mouth all over Naruto's body, wanted to roll around in his scent until he could smell Naruto on his skin. He wanted . . . he wanted Naruto to want him half as much as Kiba wanted him. Because it seemed that Naruto didn't miss any of it, and how fucking unfair was it that Kiba seemed doomed to relive the pain of wanting something he'd never have?

"Sounds exciting. Your plans to catch up on sleep," Naruto explained when Kiba just stared at him blankly. Naruto shook his head. "Dude, seriously, you are so out of it."

"Ugh, sorry. Sorry. I've got a lot going on right now."

"No problem. I know that you've got more important things to do than playing pool with me." No. No, he really didn't. "Kiba, go home. Get some sleep. I've got to get going anyway in a bit."

"You do?" Kiba frowned. He'd never seen Naruto leave the bar early. "What's up?"

"Oh, well." Naruto smiled sheepishly, looking away, and scratched his nose. "I've got a date."

"What?" No. 

No.

"Yeah, I know you were getting annoyed at having to keep pretending you were with me, and I told you we could 'break up' by the time Sasuke got back, so . . ." He shrugged. "It was—I really _was_ too busy for a while getting everything set up and making sure Rasengan was going to do well and stuff, but now . . ."

"So that's it?" He felt numb. Naruto was . . . while he . . . 

"Uh, what do you—"

"You know what? Fuck it. Whatever, man. I'm outta here."

"Wait, what? Kiba, wait—" Naruto grabbed his arm, which just pissed Kiba off, infuriated him, and he yanked himself free, whirling around to snarl at Naruto. "What the hell, Kiba?"

"I can't fucking believe this! You—whatever. Fuck you, Naruto!" He knew people were starting to turn and watch, but he didn't care, just wanted to get out of there, wanted to be as far away as possible. 

"Wha—why are you mad at me?"

"Why am I mad at you?" He couldn't believe the nerve of Naruto. Blinked and gaped and felt so fucking angry he was tempted to throw a punch at the guy and would've except . . . except . . . "Why am I _mad_ at you?"

"Yeah! Why the hell are you mad at me?" And by that time, Naruto was getting pissed off, too, looked tense and upset, and Kiba was glad, was _glad_ he'd managed to anger Naruto, even if only a little bit.

"Because you're a fucking dickwad, that's why I'm mad at you! I hate you! You’re just a—"

Kiba faltered, speechless in the face of the pain that flashed in Naruto's eyes right before they went blank and cold. He couldn't say anything, even when Naruto turned around and went through the door to the back, walked away from him and never once looked back.

\-----

Kiba knocked softly at Naruto's office door, winced when he didn't get a response. Fucking hell, his mouth always got him into trouble. Shit. Shit.

"Naruto, I know you're in there. Fuck, I'm . . . I'm sorry, okay? I didn't—I didn't mean it. I don't hate you. And if anyone is a fucking dickwad here, it's me. Shit, come on, don't—I'm sorry." He leaned his head against the wood and closed his eyes. It was bad enough that Naruto was going out with someone else, but for Kiba to never see him again, talk or laugh with him? He couldn't— "I'm sorry."

He stumbled when the door opened suddenly, would've fallen if Naruto hadn't caught him and pulled him inside before slamming it closed behind them, shoving Kiba against it with the palm of one hand so the back of his head thudded against the wood. He had to look away from the swirl of emotions in Naruto's gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Just tell me what that was all about. That's all I want to know. What the fuck, Kiba?"

"Look, can't we just—"

"Tell me!"

"Shit! I just—" He could feel the heat of Naruto's hand on his chest, felt like his heart was trying to throw itself against his ribcage in order to get closer to him. "Do I have to—"

"Kiba."

Fuck. He closed his eyes tightly for a second, opened them because there were some things you had to man up to say. "I was jealous, okay? I know none of this meant shit to you, but I . . . I'm sorry. I don't want to—I won't—"

"You are such a fucking dumbass." Kiba didn't even have time to register what Naruto had said before Naruto was kissing him, was plastering himself against him, winding his fingers through Kiba's hair before gripping down and holding him in place.

"Wha—?" He tried to think, tried to understand what the hell was happening, but Naruto was kissing him like he meant it, was grinding against him, hot and hard, was keeping him pinned like he was never planning to let him go, and Kiba couldn't have put two words together if his life depended on it.

"Didn't mean anything to me?" Naruto bit down on Kiba's neck in punishment, made him moan and jerk and grasp on to Naruto to keep himself standing. "Do you think I would do this with just anyone? I've been fucking crazy about you since the day you walked into the damn bar."

He gasped when Naruto grabbed his hips, pressed even harder against his cock until it almost hurt, until Kiba shuddered and spread his legs so he could rock back because it still wasn't enough.

"You never fucking _saw_ me though. Everything was about Hinata, and I—fuck, I just wanted you to . . . you never—"

And that—Naruto's voice as he whispered those words, the way his body moved away from him—that cleared Kiba's mind enough for him to force Naruto's chin up, for him to glare and say, "And you call me a dumbass. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that damn party."

"What?" It made Kiba's heart clench to see Naruto's eyes widen like that, to see how surprised and _happy_ he looked, like he couldn't believe his luck because _Kiba_ of all people returned his feelings. "You did?" 

Kiba laughed softly, rolled his eyes. "Like anyone wouldn't want you." Kiba flushed, hearing himself admit the truth, although he couldn't honestly take the words back. "Now shut up already. You talk too much, and I've been wanting to kiss you for weeks."

"Make me shut up," Naruto whispered, pulling Kiba's head forward until their lips were barely an inch apart. 

"Fucker," he said, his mouth twitching in amusement, but he closed the distance between them and kissed Naruto with all the frustration and longing he’d kept hidden inside. And when Naruto moaned, Kiba moaned right along with him, so fucking turned on and high from it all that he felt almost dizzy.

“Shit, I want to fuck you so bad.” Kiba had to close his eyes, shuddered and sucked on Naruto’s neck as he ground against him harshly, the words conjuring up a flood of images that threatened to buckle his knees.

“Do it,” he gasped, wanting to feel Naruto inside of him, _needing_ to feel Naruto inside of him.

“I don’t have any—”

“Just fucking do it! Fuck!” He pushed Naruto back just far enough so he could unbutton his pants, his hands shaking, and when Naruto tried to help, Kiba batted his hands away, too impatient to wait and too close to have Naruto anywhere near his dick. By the time he’d kicked his boxers off, his cock was red and dripping all over him, and Kiba had to hold the base of it to keep from spurting, even as he stroked himself with the other hand, his thighs tensing. “Hurry. Come on, hurry, Naruto!”

“You are the fucking hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Naruto groaned, reeling him in for one more kiss before turning him around so his face was mashed up against the door, his ass out and spread. Kiba panted, his breath condensing against the wood, hands flat as he braced himself, waiting and wanting and so damn excited he was shivering from it all. The rustle and clink of clothes as Naruto got undressed just made him more wound up, and his cock twitched, thumping against his stomach and smearing precome.

“Hurry,” Kiba said again, unable to think of anything else except that Naruto be inside of him now, now, _now_.

He groaned as Naruto finally— _finally_ —crowded behind him, Naruto’s hands gripping his hips, Naruto’s cock, hot and thick, sliding between his legs, rubbing against his perineum and the underside of his balls. 

“Shit,” Kiba whispered, pushing back so his ass was pressed firmly against Naruto, his hole clenching in nervous anticipation, and Naruto’s erection heavy against him.

“Keep your legs spread, just like this.” Kiba worried his fingers were going to dig through the door, the lust and command in Naruto’s voice making him groan. And then he shouted as Naruto began to thrust, the head of his cock grinding against the sensitive skin between his ass and balls, making pleasure flare red behind his closed eyes.

“Wait, no, no, I want—” He choked as Naruto reached around to grab Kiba’s aching dick at the same time as Naruto’s thumb pressed against his opening and started pushing.

“I told you,” Naruto panted, stroking him in time with his thrusts and wiggling inside, “I don’t have lube. I’m not fucking you for the first time without it.”

Kiba would have objected, would’ve said anything at that point really, but fuck, it felt too good, and he couldn’t concentrate, Naruto’s hands everywhere, and Kiba shuddered and just took it, his body rocking from each shove forward, his ass burning and stretching in just the right way.

“I’m gonna—” He tried to give warning, but it was too late, and Kiba cried out, shaking as Naruto managed to force his thumb all the way inside, his other hand a blur on Kiba’s dick. The flare of pain just intensified the orgasm, drawing it out until Kiba thought he was going to fly apart, shatter and explode into thousands of pieces as his come splashed against the door again and again and again.

“Holy fuck,” Naruto gasped, and he wiped the door with his hand, collecting Kiba’s spunk and reaching between Kiba’s legs to rub it all over his own cock as Kiba trembled, his breath harsh in his throat. Naruto pushed Kiba’s thighs until they closed, creating a tight tunnel so he could thrust and slide, everything made slick by Kiba’s release, and he held Kiba up by the strength of his hands on Kiba’s hips until he finally came with a hoarse cry as Kiba whimpered, oversensitive and dazed, his body twitching pathetically as his cock tried to become erect again. 

Afterward, they sat in a heap on the floor, sticky and breathless, too tired to even pull their clothes back on just yet.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were interested in me before this,” Naruto said at last. “Think about how long we could’ve been doing this!”

“Why you—why didn’t you tell _me_ you wanted to do this? I thought it was all a scheme to get rid of Uchiha!”

“No. Everything I said to Sasuke was true.” Naruto gave a ghost of a laugh and buried his face on Kiba’s shoulder. “I fell hard and fast for you as soon as I saw you. I just—I just kept trying to get you to fall for me.”

Kiba elbowed him in the stomach, hard enough to make Naruto grunt but not hard enough to drive him away. “Next time, just say something.”

Naruto’s head came up, and he glared. “Well, next time fall for me faster!”

“I fell for you fast enough!”

“Ha!”

“Dumbass.”

“Jerk off.”

“Fuck face.”

“Cocksucker.” Naruto started to smile. “You know, speaking of cock sucking . . .”

“You are unbelievable.” But Kiba grinned.

“I have to—oh shit, I still have to cancel my date—ow! Don’t hit me!—but after that, I still have the night off. You wanna . . .”

“Fine, but if anyone is doing any cock sucking around here, it’s gonna be you.”

“Can’t wait.” Naruto’s voice as he said that made a shiver run up Kiba’s back, and he shoved Naruto off of him to hide it.

“Just get dressed, jackass. Time’s a wastin’.” And he scrambled upright to follow his own advice.


End file.
